1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to organic light emitting display devices and method of manufacturing organic light emitting display devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display devices including a capacitor disposed in a transparent region, and method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display (OLED) device may display various informations such as images or characters by combining electrons provided from a cathode with holes provided from an anode in an organic light emitting layer. The organic light emitting display device has been expected as one of promising next generation display devices because of some advantages such as a wide viewing angle, a rapid response speed, a thin thickness, a low power consumption, etc.
Recently, a transparent organic light emitting display device has been rapidly developed. In the transparent organic light emitting display device, an image of an object before or after a transparent region of the organic light emitting display device may be recognized by a user when the organic light emitting display device operates in an “ON” state. In an “OFF” state, an image may be displayed in a pixel region of the organic light emitting display device using a light generated from the organic light emitting layer.
Generally, a conventional transparent organic light emitting display device includes a substrate having a pixel region in which pixels are arranged and a transparent region adjacent to the pixel region. Components including semiconductor devices, capacitors and peripheral circuits may be disposed in the pixel region. That is, in the conventional transparent organic light emitting display device, the semiconductor devices and the capacitors are positioned in the pixel region. In this case, the capacitors may occupy limited areas in the pixel region, so that the capacitors may not provide sufficient capacitances for other components of the organic light emitting display device.